


Hold on I'm coming

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Arguing, Boys In Love, Brothers, Crazy, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Drug Use, Drugs, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Knives, Locked In, M/M, Men Crying, Revenge, Shooting Guns, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, True Love, Trust Issues, Ultimate Fighting Championship, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: I suck at summaries but I just had to write about dolph and dean being I'm this crazy messed up relationship.So Seth steals diamonds from a world known dangerous blood diamond dealer Randy Orton who fails to find him and ends up hiding from the police and Seth breathes easy but that changes as soon as he gets back to business and steals from a Mexican drug lord Andrade, it's all in the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Roman and Mustafa from my side they look really cute together.. 
> 
> And ballins we know.
> 
> Dolph and Dean remind me of that crazy couple from why did I get married.
> 
> Please if u have any suggestions let me know to improve my mistakes.

YOU WANT WHAT? Roman asked.

I need your help big bro! Said seth almost pleading.

WHY WOULD I HELP YOU ? He asked.

Because you are my brother he said.

Roman raised an eyebrow.

Now I'm your brother Roman chuckled when you stabbed us in the back after blindsiding not Orton but Dean and I you didn't think I was your brother ? Roman asked or wait! Wait! When you short me and Dean you didn't think that I was your brother.

Rome! Please Seth pleaded.

DONT! DONT call me that you have lost the privilege to call me that after you let your greedyness and selfishness get in the way of our friendship Roman said with seriousness.

Seth swallowed.

I'm married now did you know ? He asked

Seth shook his head. I didn't get the invite.

Roman chuckled. Ofcourse you didn't get the invite because I didn't want to, did you know Mustafa wanted to but I said no you want to know why? He asked.

Because I didn't want you to short me at my own wedding.

I'm sorry man but you got to understand that this is not about me he said.

ITS ALWAYS ABOUT YOU EVER SINCE WE WERE YOUNG IT HAS ALWAYS BEEN SETH THIS, SETH THAT YOU ALWAYS TOOK THE LIMELIGHT WHILE DEAN AND I HAD TO SIT AND WATCH FROM THE BENCH, SO DON'T TELL ME ITS NOT ABOUT YOU.

Please Roman Andrade has Finn he said with tears in his eyes please I can't loose him. please I need your help I need my brothers he pleaded.  
If it was Mustafa out there you would be on the in my position.

How do you know it was Andrade Roman asked.

Because he send me a message.

YOU TOOK WHAT IS MINE AND NOW I TOOK WHAT IS YOURS. ROLLINS YOU HAVE 15 DAYS TO BRING ME WHAT IS MINE AND SAFE YOUR PRINCESS.

CLOCK IS TICKING ROLLINS. TICKING, TICKING.

Roman read the message and handed the phone over to Seth.

I'm doing this only for Finn not for you, now you have Ambrose to convince.

He grabbed his car keys let's go he said and Seth followed.

TAMPA UNDERGROUND FIGHTING CLUB.

The crowd was on fire that night and so was Ambrose.

And the one by knock out is still the undefeated championship Jon Moxley the announcer said and the crowd cheered.

He stepped out of the ring and grabbed a bottle of water and sat on a couch to watch the next fight, some guy sat on his lap.

Does dolph know that some guy is sitting on your lap a voice he recognised said behind him.

I'll be fucken damned Rome is that you Dean said getting up to hug Roman not even carrying about the guy on his lap.

They hugged man what are you doing here? He asked. And btw I'm not scared of Dolph he ain't the boss of me.

Ohh! Hey! Dolph Roman said to someone behind dean, Dean turned ready to apologize when Roman laughed at him.

Man that is not funny he said.

Look what I got Roman moved and Seth appeared dean's smile faded and he moved to Seth and punched hard on the mouth.

FUCK! He screamed. Okay I deserve that.

WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE ? Ambrose asked.

you gonna tell him or I should said Roman laughing.

You enjoying this aren't you he asked covering his mouth.

Roman started this idiot stole from the Mexican drug lord not only did he put his life in the danger but he Finn's life too.

In his mind Dean is reapiting don't say Andrade, don't say Andrade.

He looked at them and asked which drug lord?

ANDRADE! THEE ANDRADE DEL RIO'S SON.

for the architect you really are stupid Dean said.

You put Finn's life in danger and now you want our help who knows that you won't shoot us again, Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

Please! D.

I will help but only in one condition Roman and I get the cut of the money from the drugs after we kill Andrade and take his money.

Okay Seth said and put his fist inline for a bump Roman shook his head and put his Dean looked at Seth put his fist in they did the fist bump.

But before we leave I got to do something first Dean said, and they nodded.

DEAN AND DOLPH'S APARTMENT

It was morning when they arrived in the apartment around two in the morning, Dean unlocked and gestured for them to follow him he moved the freezer and opened a secret door to reveal a room full of his fighting equipments from back in the days, his knives knuckle ring and his personal favourite his grenades he grabbed a bag and put everything in it.

They got out and put the freezer back.

He gave it to roman and left for the stairs to the bedroom.

He walked inside the he was the love of his life Dean chuckled and moved closer and put the covers back on Dolph who stired, baby is that you? He asked.

Yes my my repunzel it's me prince charming he said kissing his forehead.

You coming to bed he asked.

No later okay I just want to hit the gym you go back to sleep and when you wake up I will love you eternally Dean said to dolph who blushed.

I love you he said drifting back to sleep.

I love you too babe he kissed him and left.

He walked down stairs and grabbed his bag and locked the house and left.

He smiled to himself knowing it won't be good in the morning when dolph finds out that his gone.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Roman who asked. You. Still have the gears right Rollins?

Yeah! Man I still do he said with a smirk.

Sweet! Dean said clapping his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Let me get this straight Dean said looking at Seth.

Why did you steal from Andrade? He asked.

It's a long story Seth said.

Well we not going anywhere he said.

I stole from Andrade to pay off Orton, because he was threatening to kill Finn he said with a sigh.

Why didn't you just give him his diamonds? Asked roman.

Where did you think all that money in your bank account came from, it's because I sold the diamonds to big E and I split the cost.

Silence...

Maybe your not an asshole after all Rollins, Dean said.

Thanks man Roman said Seth nooded.

So how do we get the drugs back from Orton Dean asked.

Simple we steal them back he said.

Dean chuckled for an architect as Orton would say . Stupid, stupid , stupid. We can't steal from Orton .

Obviously we need a better plan than that. Said Roman, how about we promise Randy his diamonds back.

How do we do that and what diamonds Seth sold them Dean said.

Orton doesn't know that said Roman.

Will he agree I mean he don't do drugs diamonds, money yeah.so when we promise him the diamonds.

He won't agree Orton is sturbon he won't listen to us , so we steal the drugs Seth said.

How are we going to get inside his Wearhouse without being noticed Dean asked.

I know a secret passage to where he put the drugs Seth said with a smirk.

So we get in steal the drugs and head out Roman said.

Lets do this Dean said smiling.

Are you sure this is the place ? Dean asked it smells like dead rat's in here.

Yes! This is the place I installed cameras in this warehouse because I knew someday o will be coming back Seth said.

This way he said as they followed.

You guys watch the door and I will take the stuff out they nooded.

Within a minute they were done and loading the merchandise in to the small plane.

Dean's phone rang and he sighed.

Hey! Baby. He said

DON'T YOU FUCKEN HEI BABY ME AFTER YPU LOCKED ME UP IN OUR APARTMENT AND TOOK THE KEYS, DOLPH SCREAMED ON THE PHONE.

baby! Baby! Your sister has the other key call Alexa baby she will open for you.

WHAT THE FUCK DEAN I DON'T WANT MY FUCKEN SISTER I WANT MY HUSBAND, YOU KNOW WHAT DEAN YOU CAN GO TO HELL AND TAKE YOUR BIG DICK WITH YOU FOZ IM DONE WITH YOU I'M FILLING TOR FOR DIVORCE AND IM GOING TO FIND MYSELF SOME ONE WHO CAN LOVE ME BETTER HE SAID.

Okay babe it's all up to you Dean said all calm.

Dean baby please come home I'm not filling for divorce I love you just tell me why you left I promise I won't leave you dolph whined.

Baby! Finn is taken so we have to go and save him.

Who's Finn? Dolph asked.

Remember my brother the one who almost killed me, said Dean.

Yes! Said dolph.

Finn is his husband.

You mean that cute guy who you said is too good for your brother. Dolph asked.

Yes that one he got mannapped.

What! No! So my baby is going to be the hero Dean smiled.

You know it babe I love you Dean said.

Please come home in one peace dolph said with that they hang up.

They pretended not to be Evesdropping Roman looked to Seth have I told you I have a daughter.

Really I have a niece, I mean you have a daughter Seth stummerd.

Roman smiled, yeah! She's five he showed him the picture of a five year old little girl smiling at the camera. Her name is Priyanka we got her through serrogacy I never thought I would care about someone so much untill she was born he said looking at the picture with a smile. 

That's great man I'm happy for you Finn wants kids I have just not been ready Seth said with a sad tone.

Don't worry man we going to find Finn okay Dean said slapping his shoulder and sitting down.

Thanks again guys for doing this I know I'm not just putting your lives in danger but also of your loved ones so appreciate everything you doing for me he said with a serious tone.

It's okay man we brothers we will always remain brothers Roman said and Dean nooded.

For the first time since their little reunion it felt like the good old days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all about Finn today it's been 48 hours since his induction remember it's just a fic please enjoy.

Finn flicked his eyes open and looked around he remembers getting coffee from his favourite coffee spot and from there nothing, he wipes his eyes and sits properly on the bed it's not new or expensive but it can do he looks up when he hears the door open and a figure walks in.

" Ahh! Your up" said the figure pulling up a chair to sit.

"Welcome to one of my many homes, well this one happens to be my favourite", the figure said.

Finn looked at and swallowed a lump in his throat . He looked scared.

" Ohh! Don't be scared he said.

Finn just kept starring.

" I'm sorry we're my manners my name is Andrade and I took you, you see your husband stole from me he took something very valuable worth millions and I took something valuable in return you see you matter to him and my merchandise matter to me he chuckled."

"Lies this are all lies my husband is not a thief okay his a private investigator " Finn said.

Finn! Finn! You have been living a lie your husband is a thief he stole from a lot of people who are now after your head you see I saved you the saviour you know the hero you don't deserve this life of lies look at you such beauty, Andrade said.

Finn didn't want to believe Andrade but something told him that maybe his right his life has been nothing but a lie.

Like the when Seth wouldn't let him go to his office they have to meet at the restaurant all those secret phone calls he just thought they were clients and maybe it was not clients it was.

He was brought out of his thoughts by andrade.

" Now you believe me ", he said.

"No! Finn said my husband is going to find you and his going to kill you Finn said.

Andrade chuckled not before my men kill him first, he said.

Do you even know that staying with Rollins will just get you killed he said shaking his head.

What do you mean Finn asked.

I'm not the only one after Rollins the is the OC's , the revival you know the list goes on and on he said. But I will let him tell you that, he said standing up to leave the room. Before he could reach the door handle he turned and said by the way HAPPY ANNIVERSARY he said and left with a smirk.

Finn felt tears in his eyes he wiped them and they continued to fall he looked up and whispered to no one HAPPY ANNIVERSARY.

He just hoped all that he heard today was a bunch of lies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually the part about the phone falling in to the toilet it happened to me .
> 
> But I bought a new one and all is fine now.
> 
> Please enjoy the story.

Seth was looking at a picture of Finn sleeping on his phone and whispered I love you baby and I'm going to find you and we going to go far away to the Carribean and love you like I should have happy anniversary pumpkin he whispered to the picture.

Roman came up to him and sat down are you okay man, he asked.

I'm good Seth said, did you know that yesterday was our anniversary Seth chuckled every anniversary I pretend to forget our anniversary and he gets so mad and at the end of the day I come home with a present and he gets all guilty about it, he chuckled softly and shook his head his my world without him the is no reason to live I love him Roman I know I have never been serious when it comes to relationships but after meeting Finn I just knew he was the one I'm going to spend my life with I don't know what I would do man if something happens to him, he said wiping a tear from his eye.

I know man Roman said if anything happens to my family I don't know what I would do Roman said rubbing his face.

Yeah! Man Dean said sitting down on his chair in the plane man I don't know what I would do if anything happened to dolph man I know our relationship is kinda crazy but I love his crazy ass and he loves my lunatic ass, Dean said and they chuckled.

Roman went back to flying the plane putting the auto pilot back, are you ready guys he asked we lending soon he said.

Yeah! Dean said we need to suit up then and they put on their outfits and gathered their weapons Roman you need to curry the merchandise Dean said.

Why! Me that shit looks heavy he said.

Because I'm asthmatic and I can't curry heavy stuff and Rollins he might sell it to the first person he sees.

Seth rolled his eyes.

Roman took the big bag and carried it over his back maybe we can hide it somewhere and when we meet Andrade we can do some kind of an exchange he said.

How will we do the exchange without the merchandise, Dean asked confused.

Don't worry I got a plan roman smirked.

It better be a good plan Dean said.

Roman smiled don't worry bros I got this.

They got of the plane they landed in the middle of the jungle.

Dean pulled out his knive and Seth fixed his gun while Roman took out his I mershety they started walking in the jungle when they heard movement Roman stopped since he was in the front and held his hand to shish Dean who was mumbling something about dolph killing if he gets mosquito bites he stopped and looked at Roman did you just shush me? He asked.

Yeah! Dean I just shushed you can you hear that, he asked.

I think Andrade knew we were coming Seth said in a whisper.

Good that means will have to kick some ass Dean said jumping up and down.

OHH! Shit they all exclaimed after they heard gun shots they started running because they had no idea where the shots where coming from.

They stopped when they reached a peak shit Roman said.

Fuck that's too deep Dean said coming from behind him.

WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR JUMP ROLLINS SCREAMED COMING FROM BEHIND THEM.

NO! WAY MAN NO! WAY. refused Roman.

WHAT! Seth asked shooked.

I'm not jumping man it's too high he said.

Your unbelievable you know that he said looking behind him you can fly a plane but you can't jump of a cliff so much for being the big dog Seth said moving closer to him he sighed I'm sorry man but he pushed Roman before he could respond.

Ohh! Shit Dean said you know his going to superman punch you to the next week right said Dean.

Yeah! Well he said looking behind himself one more before taking dean's hand and jumping off.

Shit those thugs said as they reached the cliff they mumbled something I'm Spanish and contacted Andrade.

He picked up after a few rings.

WHAT IT BETTER BE GOOD NEWS HE SCREAMED OM THE PHONE.

We found them the guy said.

So where are they have you killed them, Andrade asked.

No! Sir they jumped of a cliff he said with a smile with this height I doubt they can make it he said pleased with himself.

STUPID IDIOT DO YOU KNOW WHO THOSE GUYS ARE , THEY ARE THE ARE THE SHIELD THEY HAVE NINE LIVES THEY REFUSE TO DIE HE SCREAMED SO IF YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT IS GOOD FOR YOU YOU NEED TO FIND THEM AND KILL THEM AND BRING ME WHAT IS MINE AND HE HANG UP.

yes! Sir I.. he looked at his phone and shrugged he hang up on us.

Lets just get back man we need to end this "shield guys" he said.

Yeah! I love the sound of that the other one said and they left.

Fuck! Fuck! Roman cursed Rollins I'm going to kill you and give Andrade your head.

I'm sorry oright it was either that or they where going to shoot us man Seth said giving them his puppy eyes.

You lucky you got those big beautiful eyes to safe you other wise you would be dead, Dean said moving to remove water from his ears.

Shit man I got water everywhere he said.

I'm guessing that we need to get ready for a big fight haa! Seth said.

Our guns are ruined Roman said we need new toys and I just know who to call, damn my phone is ruined he said, me too said Seth.

You can use my phone Dean said, they stared at him, it's not ruined they both asked with frowns how come, Roman asked taking it from Dean.

It's water proof he said, dolph got it for me after I throw my phone in the toilet.

Wow! They both said.

Roman started to dial the number he knew by heart.

The person on the other side picked up.

Hello! He said.

Hei! Hunter it's me roman.

What! Roman hunter said surprised how you doing how's my granddaughter he asked.

Well she is fine I'm with the boys roman said.

ROLLINS AND AMBROSE, he asked.

Yes! Roman said. And we need your help.

With what , he asked.

You see Rollins became stupid and got himself into trouble with some bad people who took his husband and now they want him dead or alive, he said to their father figure.

Oright! Where are you, he asked.

We are in Brazil in the middle of the jungle we jumped of a cliff and lost our most priced possessions.

Ohh! And now you need replacements he asked.

Yes! Roman said.

Okay! I suggest you find a road and head in to town you are in Rio right, he asked.

I think so Roman said.

Well then when you get to town you look for a club named evolution and ask for the Animal tell him hunter send you.

Thanks hunter Roman said.

Sure just promise to come for Thanksgiving with your families.

Count me in Roman said and Dean and Seth promised too. Roman hangup and gave Dean his phone back.

So club evolution and we ask for the animal got it Dean said. 

They started to move since they were already dry and Seth kept hoping that Finn was fine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boys are back.
> 
> Enjoy

Man! I haven't had sex in a week Dean said walking between Rollins and Roman.

Roman shook his head your crazy he said , they reached the club and the bouncer was big.

Excuse me Roman said we looking for the Animal tell him hunter send us.

The guy nodded and opened the door and once they stepped inside it was not what they expected it was not a night club but a fight club with a ring and everything.

Dean smiled now this is what I'm talking about he said rubbing his hands together with glee.

You fight the big man said.

What! Asked seth.

To see the boss you must fight in the ring you win you get to see the boss.

What the fuck... Before Seth could finish dean jumped in.

I'll fight Dean said.

Are you sure man Seth asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Yeah! Man this is my shit man so Who am I fighting he asked.

The big guy smiled bring out the freak he screamed and a big guy from behind the curtain ladies and gentlemen a guy spoke into the microphone on your left standing at 200 lbs is pass salivan as you call him the FREAKKKKKKKKKKK he screamed and on your right standing at a 150 lbs he goes by he leaned over to Dean who whispered his name Jon Moxlelyyyyyyyyy he screamed.

The bell rang come on Dean Roman screamed you got this.

Yeah! He screamed.

And your winner and new champ of the ring, John Moxley yyyyyyy the guy said.

Seth turned to the big guy now Can we see the boss he said.

Yeah! Just follow me he said and they did so once they reached the other room it was a nice office and a big guy with tattoos came up to them and stood infront of them I'm the Animal who are you, he asked.

We are the shield and hunter sent us. 

What do you want the animal asked.

We want some merchandise Roman said our friend here he pointed to Seth he got himself in to serious trouble and they took his husband and last night they short at us and we jumped of a cliff and lost our merchandise now we need some he finally finished.

No! Way your hunters boys he said with a laugh.

Yeah! Dean said.

No! I can't help you still the animal said.

What do you you can't help us , Seth asked getting irritated.

I mean hunter and I used to be buddies but not now he said with a smirk.

The door opened and a short Mexican guy walked in Dave hunter has bailed your ass everytime so you going to help his boys he said and Dave rolled his eyes.

Hi! I'm Rey Mysterio Batista I'm this one's husband they shook hands now you boys needs toys he asked and they nodded he smiled and went to a door and opened it and their eyes grew wide every kind of weaponry was on display now you boys choose he sat next to dave who grumbled.

Thanks Seth said and they nodded.

As soon as they stepped outside they got inside the car and drove Seth was just thinking about his love hoping that his okay where he is.

Finn sat properly as soon as he heard the door open and a woman stepped in she had a pale skin and she looked at Finn and smiled don't be afraid she said in her British accent I'm not going to hurt you I just want to know the truth.

Why did Seth take the cocaine and does he have it with him she asked.

Finn had tears in his eyes, I don't know he said.

You don't know you don't know that your husband is a thief she said and sighed.

Well I didn't introduce myself it will be easy to talk to someone you know.

Page del Rio and the idiot who kidnapped you Andrade is my stepson and that wasn't his merchandise it was mine and. His father's you see he was trying to steal from us she chuckled and your husband beat him to it now he mannapped you to try and get them back now I just want to know the truth where is my stuff she asked.

Finn looked at her with pleading eyes I .... Don't.... He hiccupped I don't know, I don't know what you are talking about okay.

Page put her gun away okay I guess I will just have to find him myself I will send you a photo of his body laying on the pool of blood she winked and walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys Paige is here , Paige wants the same drugs Seth stole from Andrade who's drugs are these.
> 
> I guess will just have to find out.

HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE Andrade screamed as soon as he saw Paige sitting in his office.

She chuckled son calm down before you give yourself a migraine, remember I have the kabuki Warriors and asuka can open any lock and Kaori can hack any security system she said.

Now sit down and listen Andrade did as he was told I want my drugs before the end of yesterday and Rollins head on the silver Plata if you don't I will tell daddy how you tried to blindside him by stealing from him so if were you I would be trying to catch and kill Rollins before he kills you. She said with a smile.

I will find Rollins and when I do I will send you the post card he said.

I hope so son I really hope so she said that and left the office and her girls followed.

WHAT THE FUCK ? Dean asked shooting back at their shooter.

We getting shoot at by little people he screamed 

We can see that Ambrose Roman screamed putting more bullets into his gun.

Meanwhile the lucha house party kept shooting until they ran out of bullets.

Seth smiled I have a plan he said.

And what would that be Dean asked.

We fight them he said.

Dean chuckled their small and fast how will we keep up he asked.

It's easy Ambrose just follow me they came out from hiding and they fought the lucha house party and Roman with his strength and rollins with his speed they were able to capture them and tight them on a pole.

So where is Andrade and where to he keeping Finn Roman interrogated they started mumbling in Spanish.

I don't speak Spanish he said Dean you speak Spanish Nah! Man I never really paid attention in Spanish class and you Rollins man you know I sucked at Spanish he said.

Speak English he demanded.

And they just continued to mumble in Spanish and one of them I think it was their leader spoke his holding him in a Wearhouse just 100 miles from the city he said.

So we going to need some kind of a vehicle to get there.

No! He said.

What do you mean no Seth asked getting impatient.

You gonna need horses it's full of very steep hills.

Okay! We getting horses then he said.

Where can we get the horses Seth asked the leader who kept silent and started speaking Spanish.

ENGLISH PLEASE, he screamed.

They just continued mumbling in Spanish Dean walked up to them and took out his knive and put on his lunatic face on, Roman he called yeah! He answered getting frustrated.

Can I take their eyes out? He asked.

Yeah! I don't see why not he said and continued talking with Rollins.

Dean laughed, no! No! No! WHEN YOU REACH THE PLACE YOU GO TO THE DEADMANS HILL the small guy said.

WHAT FUCK IS THAT ? DEAN ASKED.

Now roman and Seth where getting closer.

Now why would we want to go to the dead man's hill I mean the name just tells you that nobody ever comes back , the dead man's hill he repeated.

No! It's just a name because the old man who lives there is called the undertaker the is a mith that he was died and risen he said.

Man that is just stupid Roman said.

How do we get there they asked.

Just take the old town road and you will see two roads one leads to DEADMANS HILL and one to beat up town just take the one you want.

I heard when speaking to the man never I repeat never look in his eyes I heard when you look in his eyes you disappear they said and shield laughed.

That is just stupid man Dean said walking out of the place where they kept the three guys.

They arrived at the dead man's hill and Dean stopped.

Why! You stopping Seth asked.

Man this place gives me the creeps he whispered.

They knocked on the big door and a pale man holding an urn oponed the door.

Ahhhh! Dean screamed hidding behind Rollins eat him eat him he screamed.

Thanks Dean now I know how you really feel about me he said.

Roman laughed and looked at the man damn your pale Uhm! We looking for the Undertaker, he said.

The man left them there and went inside.

Okay! What do we do, Seth asked do we follow him or we wait I mean it's not like he said anything.

Come on let's go they followed him inside.

To many coffins Dean said between his teeth.

You kill people for a living but your scared of coffins Roman asked.

Dean gave him a finger.

They found a room with with couches and pictures of a woman and that made Seth stop.

Rollins man what the hell Dean asked.

He came and stood next to Seth and looked at what he was looking at.

MOM! Seth whispered.

Rollins your mom died when you were like eight you told us that you can't be seeing her in this haunted house.

Seth took out his necklace with a locked and opened it and there was a picture of his mother was inside.

Ohh! Shit man it is your mother maybe this Undertaker dude knows your mother Dean said.

Who are you a deep voice asked.

They turned around and jumped man you could kill us Roman said

Who are you he asked.

I'm Roman and this lunatic here is dean and that one is rollins and we are the shield.

How do you know my mother said asked pointing to the picture of a beautiful woman.

That is my beloved Michelle McCool the Undertaker said.

Yes! She is my mother and how do you know her ? He asked.

Michelle had a child he asked in a whisper.

Yes she had a child and his standing right infront of you Dean pointed out.

The undertaker opened up a cabinet and poured himself a glass of whiskey he pointed to Seth have a seat and rollins did that.

Roman looked to Seth who nodded and said yo! Dean didn't you say you were going to call dolph he asked.

What! No! I never ...... He couldn't finish because roman pulled him yeah! You said dolph will go crazy if you don't call him.

What! He asked as they were walking out to give them some room.

Seth looked to the big man.

Mechelle and I were dating and In love but I had many enemies back then and they wanted me Dead and to protect her I sent her away from me you must understand I did not know she was of child he said.

Why! Didn't you try to find her Seth asked with tears in his eyes.

Did you know I was abused by my every foster parents until I ran into Dean and Roman and we met hunter who gave us better lives he said hiccuping.

I did not know that you existed she was not allowed to contact me because those were very dangerous people and if they found out that I have a child and especially a son they would have killed him. please you have to understand all that we did to protect you he said.

Seth wiped the tears from his eyes and breathed out, I'm sorry he said .

For what the Undertaker asked.

I don't know just he said.

It's okay son he said giving him a hug and Seth felt at home in his father's arms.

So what brings you here he asked.

We need horses we going to rescue my husband he was taken by andrade he said.

Husband? He asked.

Yeah! Husband I'm gay Seth said with a raised eyebrow is there a problem he ASKED.

No! There is no problem it's just I get a son and a son in law he said with a half smile.

So will you help us he asked.

Yes I will help you now who is this Andrade, he asked.

Andrade del Rio he said.

WHAT! DEL RIO'S SON TOOK MY SON IN LAW .

Seth turned yes you know del Rio he asked.

Yes from back in the day he was one of my many enemies he said.

Seth stopped and his trying to kill me he said testing the waters.

I will kill that moron called del Rio and his son.

They arrived outside to find dean and Roman looking at the horses now that the family reunion is over can we go find Finn and so I can go home and make sweet love to my beautiful husband.

Roman shook his head and neck let's do this.

You boys go get my son in law I will deal with del Rio the Undertaker said.

Del Rio ! Dean asked you mean ALBERTO DEL RIO .

Man no! No! I heard stories about that man they say he cuts of people's balls and make them eat them he said covering his front.

I can't loose my balls how am I going to make love to my husband I need my balls to make love to my husband he said panicking .

Dean ! Dean! You heard the man he will deal with him and no one is loosing their balls Roman said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Yeah! Man my dad's got this said ROLLINS Rolling his eyes.

And they started to get ready for a fight of their lives.


	7. Chapter 7

OCRAP! Dean screamed as they were running from the kabuki Warriors.

WHO THR HELL ARE THOSE GIRLS Roman asked dodging another arrow that was coming his way.

THEY ARE THE KABUKI WORRIERS THRY WORK FOR PAGE , Seth said running towards the big rock.

WHO THE FUCK IS THAT ? Dean asked settling next to them.

Page del Rio the wife of del Rio and she's bad ass and which means those girls are also badass Seth finished.

We need to find a way to defeat those two because they're freaking good Roman said loading his gun.

He began shooting them but bullets kept missing them.

WHWT THE FUCK THAT WAS MATRIX SHIT, DEAN SAID THEY DODGE BULLET'S TOO. He screamed going for a punch which hit Oscar hard and she stmbled back.

Dean man you can't hit a girl Roman said.

Ro! She's not a girl she dodges bullets Dean said going in for another one only Tobe kicked by her partner.

I CAN'T TAKE THIS SHIT ANYMORE! Seth screamed running towards them and kicking the girls off the the building.

Roman asked will they survive? He asked.

Ro! They dodge bullets Dean said impressed. They dodge bullets RO! I mean bullets Dean kept saying as they left the building only to be stopped by the sound of guns clicking, fuck Rollins who did you piss off this time? He asked looking up ohh! Shit.

Orton Seth said.

Rollins where are my diamonds? He asked getting closer.

I don't have them he said.

Who has he asked as the revival was pointing guns at his boys.

The new day has them I sold them to big E his the leader of the new day he has your diamonds, Seth to Orton who smicked and ordered his boys to leave.

I'm gonna kill that Dean said as soon as they left.

They walked into land Shi Dean cursed I'm in the wrong business This Andrade dude owns all of this? He asked. 

Yes! Dean all this land belongs to him Seth said and my husband is in there scared and alone.

Roman gave him a smile and put his gloves on and grabbed his 

They do the last fist bump and go into separate directions. 

They meet inside ohh! Shit this place is fucken huge Dean says trying to whisper and obviously failing.

WELL! WELL! ITS ROLLINS THE HERO ANDRADE SCREAMED.

WHERE THE FUCK IS MY HUSBAND? SETH ASKED.

ANDRADE sighed his fine Rollins and on second thought if you don't bring my merchandise to my warehouse by Tommorow he chuckled you see your husband will pay good money to the Japanese.

What does he mean ? Dean asked you mean like prostitution he asked eyes big. 

Seth felt defeated he wanted to cry he saw Big guys holding Finn walking out of that building.

I love you he whispered to Finn who seemed to read his lips and nodded.

SHIT! SHIT! Shit! WE WERE CLOSE MAN REALLY CLOSE Dean said kicking the air.

Roman put his hand on Seth's shoulder we will find him oright we'll find him I promise.

Seth just stared at nothing without a word he fall on the floor but first.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are back...

Your not giving up are you ? Roman asked Seth who was on his knees face in his hands he kept letting out a frastrated sigh.

We need help Dean said frastrated.

Come on Roman said I know someone who can help us with this.

They got up and Seth was quite the whole taxi ride.

Dean started don't tell me we going to your cousin Dwayne man his a lunatic Roman rolled his eyes says the lunatic fringe, listen my cousin would know what to do he always got us out of trouble hasn't he ? Asked roman.

Dean sighed whatever man but all I know is his a lunatic.

They arrived at warehouse to a sound of someone screaming.

Please let me go..

I don't know anything, please the guy pleaded.

You tried to steal from me , Dwayne said who sent you he asked.

Silence...

Dwayne raised his eyebrow.

Silence....

Okay! He got up grabbed a bottle of acid and took a knife poured the acid inside the ashtray and moved closer to the guy who's heart was pounding Dwayne sighed.

Please! I have a wife and kids please they waiting for me the man pleaded.

Dwayne sighed again I also have a husband and a son at home they waiting for me because my son is turning four today and because of you I am missing my son's birthday.

Dwayne took a knife and put it inside the acid and placed it on the guys arm and started cutting lines and lines they screamed but his screams fell on deaf ears because music started busting loud on the old radio.

Happy birthday to you the kids were singing.

You didn't bring a present a voice said from behind them.

Roman smiled and turned Miz he said giving him a hug.

How are you doing he asked? 

Been good said roman you remember the boys don't you yes the miz have both of them he smiled at Dean I believe my husband believes your a lunatic Dean chuckled I believe his the lunatic he said and miz laughed.

Uncle Roman a four year old boy came running towards him hei! Buddy you are so big roman said lifting him up.

People were leaving and James was sleeping.

Honey! I'm home Dwayne screamed as he walked into the kitchen.

In the lounge his husband called.

I'm sorry I ........ He stopped as soon as he saw who was sitting on his couch.

Cousin Roman is that you ? He asked moving closer to give him a hug.

Yeah! Man its me Roman chuckled.

What you doing in Brazil ? He asked.

He smiled and looked at Seth who was slumped over on the couch looking lifeless.

What is wrong with him ? He asked.

I'm fine thanks for asking Dean said.

Dwayne rolled his eyes I thought they locked you up in some lunatic Asylum he said.

As so I were you Dean said sitting down.

So what is it this time he asked pointing at Seth.

Stole from the wrong people who ubducted his husband and now we have to find him we found him and we lost him so he lost hope he wants to die so I suggested we come to you for help Roman finished.

So what is it you need help ? Dwayne asked and Roman nodded.

The great Seth Rollins need my help Dwayne said with a chuckle.

Never thought I'd see this day Dwayne said.

Seth got up and dean's phone rang, he looked at the caller ID and answered on speaker.

Hello! He said.

Where the fuck is rollins Andrade asked screaming on the phone.

Seth grabbed the phone andrade you son of a bitch you better tell me were you took my husband or else...........

Or what? Andrade cut him before he could finish. 

Andrade I swear to I'm going to kill ........

To what kill me ? He asked...... If I were you I would listen.

Silence....

Seth was about to hang up when he heard a sob.

Se....the! Se...the! Please! Please! Give them what...... Please..... Give them what they want Finn hiccupped baby! Please I'm scared ..... I'm scared please ....... Baby . Finn pleaded.

Baby! Baby! Listen to me I'm going to find you okay and I'm going to take you to my uncle's farm and shower you with love Seth promised.

He listened to Finn cry and he felt a tear roll down his cheek.

Now Rollins the clock is ticking Andrade said and hang up.

Seth threw the phone and it fall on the couch.

Dean glared at him and took his phone and mumbled something about ungrateful pigs.

Dwayne smiled and looked at the boys he raised his eyebrow and said can you smell what the rock is cooking let's go kill some mutherfuckers he said moving over to kiss his husband.

They started making out and dean rolled his eyes.

Ohh! For fuck sakes can you guys just keep it PG Dean screamed at the couple, we are all married in this room Dean said and everyone chuckled.

Roman looked at Dwayne it's been fifteen days his kinda going crazy his just thinking with his dick Roman said and they all laughed even Seth for the first time since they arrived.

Go get them love Miz said kissing Dwayne and you know what to do Dwayne said to miz who nodded.

I love you Dwayne said, Miz smirked go get them Ricky bear he said.

Seth sighed he just hoped that Finn was okay.


	9. Chapter 9

Baby! I thought I lost you Seth said pulling Finn closer to his chest.

Shhh! I'm here baby I'm here in not going anywhere I found you and I'm not Letting you go ever Seth said kissing Finn's hair.

Finn just kept sobbing hard into Seth's chest.

It was bad baby all those nights thinking about you now I found you Seth said and they kissed.

I love you Seth said.

Seth! Seth! Seth! A voice called in a distance.

Finn! Finn! Finn! Baby don't ...... Don't go, he screamed as woke up he looked around and he realised that he was sleeping in the backseat of a car.

Hei! Man! You okay ? Roman asked.

Seth sighed I'm fine I just want to get Finn back man this is killing me man I just hope that his fine not hurt.

They all nooded.

So we need to go over the plan again Dean said.

Dwayne raised an eyebrow look at you all serious he said looking at Dean who gave him an eyeroll.

Fuck you he mouthed to Dwayne who just smirking.

So we get in find Finn and leave Roman said.

We get in kill Andrade and his two baboons and get Finn and I cut of Andrade's head and give it to his father for breakfast Seth said.

Okay! I think will just do what is right Dwayne said.

Dean chuckled and shook his head.

What is with you ? Dwayne asked.

You and right in the same sentence , he chuckled it just don't mix but your right we just gonna do what we think is right he finished.

They stopped in the middle of nowhere and got out to start gearing up, they got dressed up and smirked let's do this they said.

Yeah! And they left.

Seth took out his necklace and kissed half of the heart the one he had with him , Finn had the other half he kissed it for luck he didn't believe in luck personally but Finn did and he loves Finn so his going to believe just for this time.

Thousand kisses from me to you he said.

Its what they say to each other all the time.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean! Are you okay? Seth asked.

Yeah! I can take him he said dodging fists.

YOU GOING TO GET THESE HANDS! The Monster screamed at Dean who was running away from him.

ANDRADE ! Seth called .

WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? COME OUT AND FIGHT YOU COWARD. Seth called.

Well! Well! Finally we meet Rollins Andrade said.

WHERE IS MY HUSBAND ? he asked.

His safe Andrade Took out a tablet and showed him a video of Finn sitting in a corner in a room crying.

I'm coming for you baby ! Seth whispered to himself.

Andrade came at him with force Seth dodged and came from behind him he kicked him on his back Andrade fell face first Seth came up to him with a stomp , he did not give him a chance to even get up.

He was about to leave when Andrade called him back to come and fight .

I'm done fighting Seth took out his gun and shot him execution style.

He went across the Wearhouse and looked inside everyroom until he found his husband baby! He called.

Finn looked up and he was met with his husband's beautiful smile.

SETH! SETH! OHH! MY GOD BABY ITS REALLY YOU , Finn said running up to hug Seth , it's me baby it's me I'm here we going home .

They looked into each other's eyes and shared a beautiful sloppy passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Love drives us crazy love brings out our insecurities..


End file.
